kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. The series is split into 8 story-arcs, with the last part still running to this day. It quickly became one of the best-selling manga series of all time. In 2012, a 26-episode anime adaptation was made, covering the first two story-arcs (Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency). A second 48-episode season covering the third arc (Stardust Crusaders) was broadcast in 2014 and 2015, and a 39 episode season covering the fourth (Diamond is Unbreakable) aired between April and December 2016. The fifth arc, Golden Wind, was broadcast in 2018 and 2019. The series became a huge influence on Peter Tagg, who referenced it numerous times throughout Trooper Village Stories. Several of the parts also inspired Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Plot Phantom Blood In the 1880s in Great Britain, the young Jonathan Joestar meets his new adopted brother Dio Brando, who only wants to usurp Jonathan as heir to the Joestar family. However, his attempts are thwarted and he resorts to using an ancient Stone Mask which transforms him into a vampire. Jonathan, with Italian Hamon master Will A. Zeppeli and former street thug Robert E.O. Speedwagon at his side, must now find a way to stop Dio, using his newly found affinity for the Hamon martial arts, now that Dio's sights are set on nothing less than world domination. Battle Tendency In New York City in 1938, Joseph Joestar, grandson of Jonathan, who has a natural affinity for the Hamon technique, becomes entangled in his grandfather's destiny when the Pillar Men, supernatural beings of impossible power, awaken after failed experiments by Nazi German special forces. Joseph ultimately teams up with Caesar Zeppeli, Will's grandson, and Caesar's teacher Lisa Lisa, a woman mysteriously tied to Joseph, to stop the Pillar Men from obtaining a mystical artefact in Lisa Lisa's possession that will grant them complete immortality and bring about the end of the world at their hands, so long as Joseph can master the Hamon technique to beat the Pillar Men in a rematch for the antidotes to poisons they implanted in his body. Stardust Crusaders In 1989, Jotaro Kujo, a Japanese high school student, places himself in jail because he believes he is possessed by an evil spirit. His mother Holly calls on her father Joseph Joestar to talk sense into Jotaro, and with the help of his ally the Egyptian fortune teller Mohammed Avdol, reveals that Jotaro has in fact developed a supernatural ability known as a Stand that has run through the family due to the revival of their ancestor's foe Dio. After thwarting an assassination attempt by transfer student Noriaki Kakyoin who is under Dio's thrall, Jotaro and Joseph discover that Holly is dying from her own Stand. Jotaro resolves to hunt down Dio, and Joseph leads him, Avdol, and Kakyoin to Egypt, using their Stands to battle more Stand-wielding assassins along the way, gaining allies in the French swordsman Jean Pierre Polnareff who wishes to avenge the death of his sister, and the stray dog Iggy, before 50 days elapse and Holly dies. Diamond Is Unbreakable In the Japanese town of Morioh in the 1999 bizarre summer, Jotaro arrives to reveal to Josuke Higashikata that he is the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar and to warn him that Morioh is beginning to be filled with Stand users due to a mystical Bow and Arrow that bestows Stands on those struck by the arrowheads. After Josuke takes revenge on a Stand user who killed his grandfather, he agrees to help Jotaro hunt down the holder of the Bow and Arrow, gaining allies in Josuke's friend Koichi Hirose, who is hit by the arrow, Okuyasu Nijimura, whose brother was using the Arrow until it was stolen from him, the famous manga artist Rohan Kishibe, and even his estranged father Joseph Joestar. Along the way, the group deals with the various new Stand users throughout Morioh, including several of Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu's classmates, until the death of one of their friends leads to the discovery that one of the new Stand users is the serial killer, Yoshikage Kira. Vento Aureo In 2001, Koichi Hirose is sent by Jotaro to Naples to investigate Giorno Giovanna, whom Jotaro has discovered is Dio's son fathered before his defeat in Cairo 12 years earlier, to see if the boy has a Stand and if he is evil. Koichi ultimately discovers the boy's Stand and his pure goals for reforming the mafia from the inside out, and Jotaro lets him live his life. Giorno ultimately joins a squad of Passione, a Stand-using mafia, led by Bruno Bucciarati, who leads Giorno, Leone Abbacchio, Guido Mista, Narancia Ghirga, and Pannacotta Fugo on a mission to Capri to retrieve his former superior's riches, being attacked by rival mafioso along the way, and then are tasked by Passione's boss to escort his daughter Trish Una throughout Italy and protect her from others in the gang who wish to use her to find out his identity. Stone Ocean In 2011 near Port St. Lucie, Florida, Jolyne Cujoh is arrested and sent to the Green Dolphin St. Prison for murder. Her estranged father Jotaro visits her and reveals that she has been set up in order for one of Dio's disciples to kill her within the prison. After revealing that a gift he gave her has awoken her latent Stand powers to protect her, he is attacked, and his Stand is stolen from him by the prison chaplain Enrico Pucci, Dio's disciple. Jolyne works with fellow inmate Ermes Costello, who has also had a Stand awoken in her, to retrieve her father's Stand, gaining allies in the boy Emporio Alniño, other inmates Narciso Anasui and Weather Report, and the sentient Stand-using plankton Foo Fighters to save her father and stop Pucci before he can use his Stand to recreate the universe in Dio's image. Steel Ball Run In an alternate timeline in 1890, Gyro Zeppeli travels to the United States to take part in a cross-country horse race known as the Steel Ball Run. His skill in a mystical martial art known as Spin, which he controls with steel balls, garners the interest of former jockey turned paraplegic Johnny Joestar, particularly after a Spin-infused ball briefly restores Johnny's ability to walk. Johnny travels with Gyro on the race to learn the art of Spin from him in hopes he can be cured, but they soon discover that the race is a ploy set up by Funny Valentine, the President of the United States, to search the country for the scattered parts of a holy corpse that imbue their holders with a Stand, so the President can use the entire corpse to his own patriotic ends, even if it means the disruption of other dimensions with his Stand's ability. Gyro and Johnny work together, along with fellow racers Mountain Tim and Hot Pants and race organiser Stephen Steel and his wife Lucy, to stop the President from his plans, as they threaten the very world, all while dealing with Valentine's hired assassins in the race, including the charismatic racer Diego Brando. JoJolion In 2012, in the same universe as Steel Ball Run, the town of Morioh has been devastated by the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, which has caused mysterious faults colloquially known as the "Wall Eyes" to appear in town. Local college student Yasuho Hirose is near one of the Wall Eyes when she discovers a young man buried in the rubble, and a strange bite mark on him. She nicknames him "Josuke", as he cannot remember his own name, and after following a lead that he may be "Yoshikage Kira", an attack by a Stand user leads them to find the real Yoshikage Kira's corpse. Josuke is put in the care of the Higashikata family, whose patriarch Norisuke IV seems to know more about Josuke than he initially lets on, but Josuke himself discovers that the Higashikata family and Yoshikage Kira's family are linked due to Johnny Joestar's marriage to Rina Higashikata in the late 19th century. Josuke and Yasuho ultimately discover that Josuke is in fact Yoshikage Kira, mysteriously fused with another person, and Yoshikage Kira possessed the knowledge to cure a curse that has plagued the Higashikata family for centuries. Norisuke IV wants that knowledge back to save his grandchild from the same fate he and his family has suffered, but a mysterious race of rock men and Norisuke IV's own son Jobin seem to be conspiring against them to both prevent Josuke from regaining his memories and from lifting the curse on the Higashikata family. Influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is biggest anime and manga series to have an influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore. Several of the characters were confirmed to be fans of the series. The series was first referenced in the Trooper Village Stories episode "Sunset", in the scene where Luke tells Kirby Bulborb not to include repeated dialogue from older episodes in the scripts. As Luke is talking, Kirby can be seen with a JoJo manga with Jonathan Joestar on the cover. It is next referenced in the episode "Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two", which takes place before the events of "Sunset". Before learning of Underhut's return, Mayor R Bulborb was listening to Sono Chi no Sadame, the first opening of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. In The Beatles At The Literature Club, most of the main JoJos and main antagonists made cameo appearances. Category:Anime Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Manga Category:Other Shows Category:Memes